Vongola's War
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: I had to rewirite this story since I mess up on it. 400 years has pass since Giotto lover was killed. One day Giotto went to Japan and met Tsuna who is Giotto reincarnated lover. Will Tsuna fall in love with him or be killed. Contains mythical creature.
1. Tsunayoshi and Giotto

A/N: I do not own KHR. I had rewrite the story since I mess up on it a little so here the story again.

Giotto ran as fast as he could. His golden-blond fur blew though the cold wind as he came into the clear of the woods. He could smell my lover scent as he grew closer to the clearing. As soon as he got to the clearing or opening to a field, Giotto jumped though the trees and transform into my human form. He then saw a white hair man. The white haired man had a tattoo under his right eye and he wore a full white outfit on that was cover in blood.

The man moves a step back and Giotto saw his lover on the floor. Giotto called his lover name and he did not move a mussel. He told himself that his lover was dead. Giotto then lost the feeling in his legs and he fell to the ground looking at the corpse. His guardians finally reach Giotto and were shock as he was when they saw the poor lifeless body that lie on the floor. The man just looks at them while licking the blood of his hands. As the white haired man stared at Giotto and his guardians, he then had a maniacal grin on his face while leaving the group who were shock to see that the blond lover body dead on the floor.

Giotto woke up from his nightmare. He got up running franticly towards his bedroom door. Giotto slammed it open and ran toward the front door. A couple of steps out the front door, Giotto finally calmed down. He then turn into his golden wolf form and howled at the bright beautiful moon. Giotto promise to himself that if his lover is to be reincarnated the he would keep his lover safe and never let this dream come true once more.

Chapter 1

"Tsu-kun, you'll only have seven minutes to get ready for school." Nana said walking towards the door. After Tsuna heard that he got up graved his uniform and ran towards the bathroom.

After his morning route. Tsuna ran down the stairs and trip on the last step. Tsuna got up ignoring the pain he has on his right side. Nana gave Tsuna a toast and his bento. He put his bento in his school bag and he said his good-bye to his mom while running out the house with his toast in his mouth. As soon as he got to class well basically barely made it he was greeted by one of his best friends.

"Yo Tsuna." a black hair boy said.

"Good Moring Yamamoto." Tsuna said smiling at his best friend.

"Good Moring Juudamie." a sliver hair said towards Tsuna.

"Good Moring Gokudera-san." Tusna said to the silver hair boy. Once Gokudera sat down in his seat, the teacher walked in the classroom and started class.

Giotto POV:

Giotto was sitting in his office, working on his paper work. His best friend G or his so called right-hand man stood next to his beloved Primo.

"Hey G, can you call the others and the Acablano's to met me in the meeting room." Giotto asked.

G looked at Primo and then nodded in reply. He stopped in front of the door.

"Why do you want me to get them?" G asked looking back at Primo. Giotto just looked up at G.

"Well I need to tell everyone something that's why so can you please just get them?" said Giotto. G sign and walk out of the room to get the others.

Giotto watch G as he left and then went right back to signing the last bit of his paper work before living the room. As Giotto approach the meeting room he could hear voices behind them. G was yelling at Asari and Knuckles. While Lal was yelling at Colonello about something that deal with the life or some with training. Giotto just sighs and opens the door to the meeting room. As soon as Giotto opens the door everyone grew silent. He walks toward his usual spot passing G, Asari, and Knuckles and sitting down in his chair. The others did the same thing as he did.

"So Giotto, why have you summoned us?" Reborn said petting his pet chameleon. Reborn was in his adult form, he wore his black suit and his black hat that had a orange strike on it.

Giotto just looks at the full black man and then the others.

"Well, I wanted to tell you all that I'm going to Japan for a while. Since I know none of you want me to go alone, I wanted to know who want to come with me." Giotto said with a smile on his face.

"And why do you want to go there, Hey." said Colonello said. Colonello wore his regular army outfit on with and army head band which had a pin that said number one it.

"My intuition is telling me to go there, that's why." Giotto said looking towards Colonello. The others just stood there staring at Giotto.

"What business do you have there?" asked Luce while surfing cookies, coffee and green tea. She wore a white outfit and a puff white hat, under her right eye there a small pink flower tattoo.

"Well, I would like to take a break for once and for the second time saying this. My intuition tells me to, so if you don't want me to go then you're just going to have to deal with it." Giotto said crossing his arms.

"Then you should follow what your heart tell you to do." Fon said taking a sip of his tea. Fon wore a red shirt and black pants.

"And who do you have in mind to bring with you Giotto? Hey!" said Colonello.

"That's why I'm asking you guys if you want to come with me." Giotto said.

"I'll go." Asari said with a wide smile on his face.

"So will I" G said.

"Thank you G, Asari, you guys are the best." Giotto said look at his two best friends.

"The Great Skull-sama will also join you." Skull said. He wore his usual bike outfit. All of a sudden Reborn slammed Skulls face into the table.

"Shut up, you are annoying. Plus you have a job to do." said Rebon.

"Viper since you live with the Varia, tell Xanxus what's happening." said Lal while looking at Mammon.

"I better get payed for this." Mammon said but the others just ignored him.

"Since that's settled. G and Asari go pack you things and we leave tomorrow morning." said Giotto. The all got up and left the room. Giotto and his two vest friends got ready for their trip to Japan.

Tsuna POV

Right before lunch Tsuna fell asleep in class and of cause he got detection. At lunch Tsuna and his two best friends ate lunch in their usual spot on the roof. Yamamoto would bring up random conversation and Gokudera would argue with him. Tsuna would calm Gokudera down.

After school Tsuna told his two friends to go home without him since he had detention. The three said their good-byes and Tsuna went to his classroom to find out what his punishment is.

After Tsuna detention he walked home thinking that it's almost summer. He just had to deal with it for two more days then he was home free from school. Once he got home, Tsuna ate dinner and did his homework. He did try to do his homework but he couldn't understand it so he gave up on it. Tsuna decided to take a bath before he went to bed. As soon as he was done he laid down in his bed and waited till he fell asleep.

A/N

Hoshi: hello and welcome to Ritszka and Hoshi Fanfic. We will like to congratulate Ritszka and myself for working so hard on this fanfic. Anyways I will be your host since this is Ritszka Fanfic not mines. So here are author Ritszka.

*Claps*

Hoshi: So Ritszka what do you have to say about your fanfic

Ritszka: well, first of all I love G27 parings and some others pairing in this anime.

Hoshi: we all know that. What I mean is why you wanted to make this story

Ritszka: Well I always wanted to do a fanfic and I always want to make a yaoi one so I guess that's the reason.

Hoshi: I see. I just notice something you usual be mean but somehow your being nice today why is that?

Ritszka: Because I want to plus, it's our first fanfic. Wait I mean my first fanfic plus we have other which were both working on.

Hoshi: Oh yeah the capture the flag thing right

Ritszka: Yup.

Hoshi: why don't we tell them what's it about.

Ritszka: well basically Recca and I are having a compaction. We decided it should be capture the flag but we didn't have enough people to play the game. So Ritszka decides to ask the Vongola family, Millefiore family, and some Eyeshiled 21 characters to see if they wanted to join the game. So that's all I'm going to say so you all have to read it.

Hoshi: Yeah, I got drag into the competition

Ritszka: Yup, because of me.

Hoshi: anyways back at the Fanfic were suppose to talk about. So what made you make this G27 fanfic

Ritszka: Well, the reason is that I'm a G27 fan so I want to make my own.

Hoshi: Will, there be a lemon in it

Ritszka: since this is my first Yaoi story. I will try to write some lemon's.

Hoshi: Well we will continue the talk in are next chapter.

Ritszka: You will all meet Tsuna next chapter (OMG can't wait)

Hoshi: Yup we talk to you all in the next chapter (okay)

Ritszka & Hoshi: Bye for now


	2. Giotto meets who?

Chapter 2

Giotto meets who?

Tsuna POV

Tsuna was running away from these mafia people. They wanted him to marry their boss, but he didn't want to so he just ran. Tsuna ran pass people and buildings trying to lose them. But they still manage to keep up with him. Tsuna then ran though an alley.

One of the men yelled telling Tsuna to stop, but Tsuna just kept on running. Tsuna saw an opening back to the open. He look back to see if they were still following him. But still they manage to keep up. Then all of a sudden Tsuna ran into something.

"Ow!" Tsuna said opening his eyes to see what he crash into. Tsuna crashed into a young man who look like himself except he had blond hair and blue eyes. The blond wore a black suit, his tie was blue like his eyes. Then man got up and held his hand out.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked. Tsuna graved his hand and the blond helped Tsuna up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Tsuna said while brushing of the dirt on his pants.

"That's okay." the man said staring at Tsuna.

The three mafia people caught up to Tsuna. "We finally got you." one of them said graving Tsuna wrist. Tsuna try pulling his hand away but the man was to strong.

"Let go, I'm not going to marry someone who I don't know or love." Tsuna said.

"We don't listen to anyone else except are boss. So you going to have to deal with it, boy." the second man said. The blond graved the wrist of the man who was holding Tsuna wrist.

"Let him go." said the blond, fighting his grip on the other. The man let go of Tsuna and pulled his arm making the blond letting go of him. The man try to pull out his gun but fail because the blond punched him in the stomach making the other one falling to the ground. The other two took their weapons out, getting ready to strike the blond. But the blond just knock them down like if there weren't even a challenge for him.

"Thank you." said Tsuna while slightly blushing.

"No problem. I hate people who force others to do what they want. But anyway what is your name?" the blond said with a bright smile on his face.

"Tsunayoshi." the burnet said slightly blushing while the blond stared at him with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi I'm...BOOM!"

Normal POV

"Sawada, No sleeping in my class." Tsuna teacher said.

"Sorry." Tsuna said looking at his teacher.

"I can't give you detention since it's the last day of school plus lunch has pass. So you basically lucky this time." said the teacher. Two hours pass and the bell rang telling schools out and summer finally starts today. Tsuna and his friends were discussing that they should go to the beach this summer. They invited Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Ryohei to come with them to the beach.

They decide to divide the supplies. Kyoko, Haru, and Hana will make bento's, Yamamoto is bring sushi, Gokudera is bring a camera, Ryohei is helping the girls and Tsuna was bring his mom famous rice balls. Once they got out of school they saw a pink haired woman. She wore a white tang top, her pants where black , and had black high heels. All of a sudden Gokudera falls to the ground.

"Hayato!" the woman said running up to the three boys."Oh poor Hayato." the pink said, holding Gokudera close to her face.

"N..ee..san...go..aw...ay." Gokudera barley mange to say.

"I'm taking you him home right now." the pink hair women said, lifting Gokudera over her shoulder and walking away from Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"See you tomorrow Tenth." Gokudera said before fainting. Tsuna and Yamamoto watch the pink hair walked away with Gokudera on her shoulder. Suddenly Tsuna phone rang. He look at the caller ID and it was his mom. Tsuna answer his cell phone.

"Hi kaa-san." Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun can you go to the groceries store. I need some supplies for dinner." Nana said.

"Sure." Tsuna said hang up the phone. He looks at Yamamoto and told him what his mom said. Yamamoto insist that he would help Tsuna carry the heavy bags. Tsuna said no at first but gave up since Yamamoto kept bugging him.

The two boys went inside the store and bought what Nana need. Once they were done with the groceries Tsuna looked behind him and saw a man that look like the man in his dream.

Tsuna POV

"That man looks like the one I dreamed about." Tsuna said to himself.

The man wore a short white sleeve shirt, his pants were blue jeans, his hair was almost like his, but the blond haired man had a rat tail which was held in place with a red ribbon. He had crystal blue eyes and he was a little bit taller than Tsuna.

The two of them just stared at each other for several seconds but it felt like hours for them. Suddenly Tsuna heard Yamamoto calling his name.

Coming, he said taking a last glimpse of the man. Tsuna then ran towards Yamamoto and they walked around the to the area he lived in.

Giotto POV

I decided to go on a walk since there was nothing to do. At first I wanted to hang out with G but he said he was too busy so I decided to as Asari but sadly he was too.

That's when I saw a small brown hair boy walking out of a store. He wore a white button up shirt with black pants. It must be a school uniform I thought. The boy look his way. The young brunette look exactly like his old lover. That when I thought my lover had been reincarnation was true. I was about to walked up to him, but he suddenly heard someone calling him and he ran towards the person who called him. I ran after him without thinking what to do next.

Mystery POV

A white haired man with a mischievous grin on his face. Thinking to himself about how fun it is to mess with the minds of petty minions. He notice a serrate blond across the street. Looking at the blond he was staring at something. The white haired man look at the same direction as the blond. There stood a serrate brunette and the gears started turning in his head while a maniacal grin creeps upon his face.

The white hair man whisper under his breath "the game begin a new" as he walks away, disappearing into the shadows.

Normal POV

The two about to walk on the street where Tsuna lives. Yamamoto cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was his dad. The baseball fanatic answer his cell.

"Hey pops, whatcha need?" the black hair boy said.

"Takashi, I need you here now." Yamamoto dad said hanging up the phone.

Yamamoto told Tsuna that his dad needed him at the restraint. Tsuna told him that he could get the rest of the groceries home but Yamamoto insist to help Tsuna. Suddenly the blond hair man walked up to them.

"Umm excuse me, but I don't mind helping." the blond man said making the two look at him.

Yamamoto look at him and then smile. " Tsuna you should except his offer. Plus you can't carry heavy bags since you sprain your wrist." the black haired lied. Tsuna was about to complain but he gave in.

"I don't have a sprain wrist Yamamoto. Plus I could use the help." Tsuna said smiling at the blond.

"Since that's settle I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna." Yamamoto said giving the bags to the blond and ran off to his house. Tsuna led the way to his house. The two walked in silence but was broken by the blond.

"How about we introduce ourselves. I'm Giotto and you are?" The blond said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna for short." the brunette said slightly blushing.

"Well then, It's nice to meet you Tsuna." the blond said to Tsuna noticing Tsuna blushing.

"The pleasure is mines." Tsuna said.

"Once they reach his house." Tsuna opens the front gate and he walks towards his house and opens it.

"I'm home." he said. Nana walks out of the kitchen to see her son. She look at the tall handsome blond.

"Tsu-kun who's your friend." Nana asked look at Tsuna.

"Oh this is Giotto-san." Tsuna said taking his shoes off.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Sawada." Giotto said.

"Just call me Nana." Tsuna mom said with the brightest smile on her face.

"Well, then nice to meet you, Nana." Giotto said with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked.

"I would be delighted." Giotto said taking his shoes off. Tsuna and his mom led Giotto to the kitchen. Giotto and Tsuna puts the groceries on the table.

"Tsu-kun why don't you show Giotto around the house." Nana said while putting things away.

"Umm.. Sure. This way Giotto-san." Tsuna said. Tsuna led Giotto up stairs. His mother room was on the first right side when you walked up the stairs. His room was right across his parents room. The guest room was right next door to his room and town the hall was the bathroom . Tsuna took Giotto to his room and they sat down by Tsuna table.

"So Tsuna how old are you?" Giotto asked look around Tsuna room.

"I'm 16 Tsuna." said pulling out his summer homework from his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Giotto asked.

"Well, I'm going to start homework and then help kaa-san with lunch for tommorow." Tsuna said.

"I see." Giotto said. The blond just watch Tsuna struggling with his homework.

"Do you need help?" Giotto asked moving closer to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded while blushing Giotto didn't notice it. After a few minutes of helping Tsuna with his homework, Nana called them down for dinner.

"So Giotto where are you from?" the brunette woman said while and angelic smile on her face.

"I live in Italy." he said.

"I always wanted to go there." Tsuna said while talking with his mouth full.

"Tsu-kun don't talk with your mouth full." Nana said.

"Maybe one day you can visit me or come over my house in Italy for the summer." Giotto said.

"I think that's a great idea Giotto." Nana said.

"Really I can go to your house in Italy?" Tsuna ask.

"You are always welcome too." Giotto said

"Yes!" Tsuna thought. After dinner Nana ask Giotto to sleep over since it was late. Giotto said no at first but Nana kept bugging him so he decided to stay the night.

Tsuna led Giotto to the bath room so he could take a shower while he got him some cloths. After the bath and getting dress he went to the guest room. Tsuna came to his room to say good-night. Before he said good-night Tsuna asked Giotto if he wanted to go to the beach with his friend.

Giotto asked Tsuna if he could bring two people to the beach party. Tsuna said yes and the said there good-night. Giotto took out his cell phone and dial a familiar number.

"Hello, G." Giotto said.

"Why didn't you tell us you left?" G said.

"I did but you weren't paying attention to me." Giotto said.

"Anyways where are you?" G said.

"Well, I'm staying a night are a friends place." Giotto said sitting on the bed.

"And that friend is who?" G asked.

"Well not really a friend by my recreated lover." Giotto said. Silence had been befall not a second later.

"What!" G yelled making Giotto pull the cell away from his ear.

"Don't yell on the phone." Giotto said.

"Sorry, It just surprise me that's all." G said.

"Oh, which reminds me Tsunayoshi ask me to ask if you and Asari wanted to go to the beach. Its tomorrow oh and bring my trunks." Giotto said.

G signed. "Fine I'll go, but I hope its really him he said hanging up the cell phone."

A/N

Hoshi: Hello everyone once again.

Ritszka: Yo

Hoshi: Your suppose to say hello no yo

Ritszka: I really don't care. So finish what to say so I can go to bed.

Hoshi: So mean. Anyway we will like introduce you to Sawada Tsunayoshi

*Claps*

Tsuna: Hello

Ritszka: Hi Tsuna nice to meet you

Tsuna: Nice to meet you Ritszka-chan and you too Hoshi-chan

Hoshi: the pleasure is mines. So Tsuna what do you like about the chapter?

Tsuna: what I like this chapter was no getting in detestation for once.

Ritszka: wow what a weird way of being happy for not getting a detestation

Hoshi: wow getting detestation suck. I mean I know it's boring plus I never been in detestation in my life.

Ritszka: No way. I been to detestation 4 times and you haven't your so lucky.

Tsuna: I agree

Hoshi: anyways we hope you like this chapter since we're running out of time.

Ritszka: I want to go to bed since I been writing this all night so yeah peace out everyone.

Tsuna: Well see you all next time

Hoshi: are next guess will be Giotto. So bye for now.


	3. Beach

A/N Ritszka: Okay first of I do not own KHR. Oh please stop talking about my spelling and grammer. Yes, I know I suck at grammer and spelling. But you all need to understand that my friends are sometimes busy with homework or other things. I hope you all like Vongola's war and I will be posting up the capture the flag soon.

Chapter 3 Beach

Tsuna and Giotto got up early in the morning so they could get ready for the beach. Giotto called G and Asari over to get ready and bring the stuff to Tsuna house. The blond helped Tsuna get the supplies for the beach.

An hour pass and G plus Asari were at Tsuna front door.

"I hope Primo is right about this kid." G said. Asari nodded in reply. He knocks on the front door.

"Coming." yelled Tsuna as he walks twords the front door. He then unlocks the door and opens it. There stood a red haired man that looks kind of like Gokudera and the other who had black hair that look similar to Yamamoto.

"Hello. Were friends of Giotto? Asari said. Tsuna nodded and allowed them inside the house. Tusna led them to the kitchen were Giotto was.

"Yo Giotto, what's up? Asari said making Giotto turn his head toward their his direction.

"Hello." Giotto said.

"Primo, what are you doing?" G asked.

"I'm helping Tsuna out with making rice balls for everyone that is coming to the beach with us. Why? Giotto said. Tsuna walked nexts to Giotto. Asari and G did the same thing.

"By the way Giotto arnt you going to introduce us to your frined or do we have to? Asari said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sorry Tusna, this is G and Asari. Their good friends of mines. G, Asari this is Tsuna Giotto said.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna. Asari said.

"The pleasure is mines." Tsuna said tilting his head slightly to the right. Giotto blushed and looked away from Tsuna cuteness. Tsuna didn't notice Giotto blushing. Asari smiled at Giotto.

After they got ready, the four of them went to the meeting place were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and the three girls would be at.

"Tsuna." yelled a small figure with black hair, which was Yamamoto.

"Is he a friend of yours? G asked Tsuna. Tsuna nodded in reply. Once they reach Yamamoto Tsuna introduce Yamamoto to Giotto, G, and Asari. A few minutes pass and Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei walked up to the group with some bags in his hands.

"Yo Sawada, Yamamoto." Ryohei said.

"Yo sempi." Ryohei said.

"Hello onii-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan Tsuna said with a smile on his face. Giotto watched Tsuan from the comer of his eye. He felt mad for some reason but didn't pay any attention to it.

Tsuna then introduce Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru to Giotto, G and Asari. Once they were done. The group talked about random things while they waited for Gokudera. A few minutes later Gokudera finally showed up.

"Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera running to the group.

"Oh, octopus-head run to the Extreme." yelled Ryohei.

"Shut the hell up lawn-head." Gokudera said.

Ma'ma Gokudera." Yamamoto said patting Gokudera back.

"Stop, fucking touching me, you baseball-freak." Gokudera said slapping Yamamoto hand away.

"Clam down Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said

"Anything for you, Tenth." Gokudera said while his puppy eats and tail appeared Giotto notice it.

"Since everyone is counted for, to the beach." Haru said smiling and pointing towards the beach.

After Gokudeta indroduce to Giotto and his friend, the group walked towards the beach. On the way there Gokudera was complaining about Ryohei and Yamamoto. G and Asari were just watching Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto. The girls were talking about random tings. Giotto and Tsuna were talking about random subject until Giotto mentions something.

" Hey Tsuna." Giotto said.

"Yeah." Tsuna said.

"Have notice that Gokudera has dog ears and a tail, when you ask him to do something for you." Giotto said.

"You notice it too. Man, here I thought I was the only one who can see it. "Tsuna said. Giotto laughs at Tsuna comment.

"Well, G uses to be like that." Giotto said.

"Really, I could never have guessed it." Tsuna said. Giotto just laugh at Tsuna exprerison, he thought it was cute to see Tsuna face like that.

Once they reach they beach, the group found a spot on the beach. They layed their twols on the sand. Once they were set up. The boys ran into the water while ther girls watched them.

Giotto would splash at Tsuna, G, Asari, and the others at random moments. Tsuna and G looked at each other then had an evil smirk on their face. They made a huge wave at Giotto. After playing in the water they decide to play volley ball. Giotto, tsuna , Yamamoto, and Gokuderta was one team. G, Asari, G and Haru were on a team. Kyoko was the refore. Tsuna team won the game.

After the volley ball game they ate lunch and then went home. Giotto was escorting Tsuna home, while G and Asari went ahead of him.

"Hey, Tsuna." Giotto said looking at Tsuna.

"Yeah" Tsuna said.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow, if you're not busy? Giotto asked.

"I will love to go." Tsuna said with a smile on his face.

"Then I'll pick you up at twelve. Giotto said. Tsuan nodded in reply.

Tsuna and Giotto decided to take a short-cut though the park. Tsuna then notice a small boy under the slide. He then ran towards the slide. Giotto just stood there watching Tsuna run to the slide. Once Tsuna got close enough, he could see that the small boy was crying.

"what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

The small boy looks up at Tsuna. He wore a vow print outfit his hair is black and it puffy. He has green eyes and under his right eye is a small pink flower tattoo.

"Lambo-san doesn't have a mommy or a daddy." The small boy said. Tsuna started to cry. He hugs the small boy and then picks him up.

"Then you can live with me and my mom." Tsuna said smilling at the small boy. Giotto walks up to Tsuna who was holding a small boy in his arms.

"Who's the kid?" Giotto asked Tsuna.

Tsuna just looked at the small boy in his arms. He was about to say something until the small boy spoke.

"I am the great Lambo-san." yelled the small boy.

"If you are the Great Lambo-san. Then that makes me the awesome Giotto." Giotto said.

"I'm just the no-good Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"No, you are not the no-good Tsuna. You are the kind Tsuan." Giotto said. Tsuna just smiled at Giotto comment.

"Anyways, wahats up with the kid? Giotto asked.

"Lambo dosnt have any parents so I'm going to take him home. My mom will know what to do with him. Tsuna said walkingthe direction he lives in. Giotto followed him

"Your mom seems to be the tyoe of person who lets people come and go as they please." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded in reply.

Once they reach Tsuna house they said their good-byes and Giotto walked home. Tsuna told his mom about Lambo and Nana said he could stay.

A/N

Hoshi: hello everyone.

Ritszka: yo!

Hoshi: Ritszka why are you here again?

Ritszka: because I to meet Giotto

*Hoshi sighs*

Hoshi: anyway let's welcome Giotto

*claps*

*Giotto walks on stage*

Ritszka: hello Giotto

Hoshi: Hello

Giotto: Hello to you two

Hoshi: So Giotto what do you like about this chapter?

Giotto: what I like about this chapter is when Tsuna does his cute smile.

Hoshi: awww

Ritszka: yeah, yeah, its cute. But any ways Giotto does you even love Tsuna.

Giotto: Of cause I do. He's so cute and fragile.

Hoshi: Of cause he is.

Ritszka: well were running out of time so see you next time

Giotto: See ya

Hoshi: next chapter guess is Gokudera

Ritszka: I'm defiantly going to be here

Ritszka & Hoshi: see you next chaper.


	4. The Amusement Park

A/N I do not own KHR

Chapter 4

The Amusement Park

Tsuna woke up around ten. He took his shower, brushed his teeth and got dress. He wore his favorite number twenty-seven shirt. The shirt was white and the twenty-seven was orange. To match his shirt, he wore blue jeans. Once he was done, Lambo ran into his room.

"Tsuna, play with Lambo-san." Lambo said.

"Not today, Lambo. Giotto is taking me to the amusement park today." Tsuna said.

"Lambo-san wants to go." Lambo said.

"You have to ask Giotto not me." Tsuna said.

Giotto POV

Giotto got up around nine. He took his shower and got dress in a white button up shirt and black slacks. He was about to head out of my room until I heard a knock on m door.

"Come in." Giotto said looking to see who was at the door. The door open and it was G.

"Hey G, what's up?" Giotto asked. G look at Giotto with a serious face.

"We need to get back to Italy soon." G said.

"Why the rush?" Giotto asked.

"Well, you have work to do and we still need to stop the Millefiore family. G said.

"I know that." Giotto said

"Look, I want to make sure Tsuna is safe then we can go back to Italy." Giotto said.

"What if he's not safe Giotto? You can't stay here forever. You have a job to do." G said.

"Then he can live in the mansion with us or we can send him to some where else and hide him." Giotto said walking pass G.

"That's stupid." G said as he followed Giotto to dining room. Giotto ate his breakfast and was about to walkout until.

"Giotto, where are you going?" Asari asked.

"I have a date with Tsuna." Giotto said.

Normal POV

*At Tsuna House*

"Hello Giotto." Nana said.

"Hello Nana." Giotto replied back.

"Tsu-kun. Giotto here." Nana said facing Tsuna.

"Hello Giotto." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Yo, Tsu…" Giotto said.

"Lambo-san wants to go to the amusement park with you and dame-Tsuna." Lambo said cling on to Giotto leg. Giotto looked down to see the small boy that barley reaches his knees. He picks Lambo up.

"Sure you can come with us Lambo. That's if Nana says you can come." Giotto said.

"That's fine with me." Nana said.

"Okay, then let's go." Giotto said walking towards the front gate.

"Bye kaa-san." Tsuna said following Giotto.

"Bye and have fun." Nana said waving till she couldn't see them. Nana walked back inside.

Mystery POV

On top of a roof stood a shadowy figure. He looks down upon the small two-story house. A proud smirk creeps upon his face, and whispers under his breath about receiving praise.

"Byakuran-sama will be pleased with what I have seen today." The shadowed figure announced to no one. The shadowy figure jumped off the roof and walked toward the two-story house. He walked around the house to find an opening. He then found the back door slightly open. The shadowy figure opens the door quietly and snuck inside. He could hear a woman voice echoing to the living room.

"I better get started on dinner." The woman voice said as she faces the stove.

The man crept behind the woman. She then turn around and met the shadowy man face. He took one of his two swords and slashes the woman throat. She fell to the ground, tears filled her eyes. Her eye sight became blurry and she started to feel cold. She then started to close her eyes, as she was falling into the darkness. The shadowy man left the house smirking as he suddenly vanishes.

Normal POV

Once they got onto the train, Tsuna sat down between Lambo and Giotto.

"So Tsuna, What kind of rides do you want to go on?" Giotto asked.

"Lambo-san wants to go on all of them." Lambo said jumping in his seat.

"Anything that doesn't involved hunted houses or roller coasters." Tsuna said. Giotto laughs at Tsuna.

"Wow, your scardy cat. Giotto said. Tsuna just look away from Giotto. Once they reach the Amusement Park, Giotto paid for the tickets. He then dragged Tsuna and Lambo to the hunted house. Tsuna would scream and cling on to Giotto arm. Lambo was on Giotto shoulders crying. Giotto would smile every time Tsuna would cling onto him. Once they were out Tsuna complain about the hunted house.

"Lambo-san wants to ride that ride." Lambo said pointing at the bumper cars.

"Sure Lambo." Tsuna said walking towards the bumper cars. Giotto just followed them. After the ride the three of them rode a roller coaster. Tsuna was screaming and crying on the whole ride.

A few hours pass and the sun was slowly going down. On the way home Lambo was riding on Giotto shoulders. Tsuna walks on the right side of Giotto. Once they reached Tsuna house. Tsuna opens the front gate and takes his keys out of his pockets. He then unlocks the front door and walked in. Giotto followed him inside leaving the door slightly open.

"Kaa-san, were back." Tsuna yelled. But there was no one response.

"That's weird Nana always comes to the door to greet us." Giotto said. Lambo jumped off of Giotto shoulders.

"Maybe she busy cooking, or out somewhere, or sleeping." Tsuna said. Tsuna took his shoes off and head toward the kitchen. The lights were off so he turns them on. As the lights flicker on Tsuna saw his mother's body on the floor, covered in blood. Tsuna screamed and fell to his knees. Fanatic foots steps were heard.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Giotto asked as looks at Tsuna face. He then look at the figure Tsuna was look at. He saw his dead mother on the floor cover with blood. There was a knock on the front door. The door was open slightly. Two figures walked toward Giotto. Giotto was about to attack them until he notice it was only Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna suddenly fainted. Giotto caught Tsuna before he hit the hard tile floor.

Lambo ran pass Giotto and Tsuna. He walked up to Nana.

Gokudera and Yamamoto got closer to see what happen to Tsuna. Then they looked in the kitchen.

"What the hell happen here?" Gokudera said.

"Hey awesome Giotto, why isn't mama waking up?" Lambo said.

"I'll explain later but for now. Yamamoto grave Lambo. Gokudera here take Tsuna and wait by the door while I get something's in Tsuna room. Do any of you know a place where we can hide?" Giotto said.

"There my dad's dojo and Gokudera lives alone so his place is free." Yamamoto said.

"Will go to your house Gokudera." Giotto said. He handed Tsuna to Gokudera and got up. He then ran up stairs to get some stuff for Tsuna. He open Tsuna closet and found a small orange and black shoulder bag. He put five day worth of cloths in the bag plus his lab top, I-pod and some other thing Tsuna might need. Once he was done Yamamoto and Gokudera waited for him at the front door. They ran out the door with Lambo, Tsuna and the bag full of stuff.

A/N

Hoshi: Hello and welcome back to the Vongola's war chat thing

Ritszka: Shut up and get Gokudera on the stage

Hoshi: so mean. Anyways Gokudera come on stage.

*Claps. Gokudera walks on starge.*

Hoshi: Hello Gokudera.

Gokudera: Yeah Whatever.

Ritszka: I swear you are an asshole.

Gokudera: What did you just say?

Ritszka: you heard me!

Hoshi: stop fighting. So anyways Gokudera what do you like about this chapter?

Gokudera: I wasn't really in it.

Ritszka: He is right Hoshi

Hoshi: Opps I forgot.

Ritszka: Okay the what was your favorite part then.

Gokudera: To hold Juudaime of course

Ritszka: I thought you like Yamamoto.

Gokudera: who would like to be with the idiot

Hoshi: Hey, Yamamoto Nice.

Ritszka: I agree.

Gokudera: He thinks the mafia is a game.

Ritszka: so that's how he is.

Hoshi: I agree with Ritszka.

Gokudera: then you're all fucking idiots!

Ritszka: shut up.

Hoshi: well, that's all the time we have so see you next time

Ritszka: are next host is Yamamoto

Ritszka & Hoshi: Bye for now


	5. The confession

A/N I do not own KHR.

Ritszka: I'm getting so sleepy.

Hoshi: Then go to sleep

Ritszka: But I want to finish this

Hoshi: Then finish it, read your book and go to bed.

Ritszka: Fine *yawns*

Chapter 5

The Confection  
As Gokudera lead the way. Ryohei saw Giotto, Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had Tsuna on his back and they were running.

"Is this an Extreme race?" Ryohi yelled as he ran after them.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Turf-head?" Gokudera snap at Ryohei.

"Running, a extreme race, against you." Ryohei said.

"Ryohei, we are not racing." Giotto said. Ryohei didn't pay attention to Giotto.

"Giotto, were almost there." Gokudera said.

Once they got inside Giotto place the bag on the floor. He then took Tsuna from Gokudera. Giotto gently puSt on Tsuna on his lap while Gokudera got a one of his spare futons out. He places it near Giotto. Giotto then gently puts Tsuna onto the futon. Gokudera puts a blanket on Tsuna and sits next Tsuna.

"Why are we at Octopus head house?" Ryohei asked.

"Why did you fucking followed us?" Gokudera snapped.

"Ma'ma Gokudera." Yamamoto said smiling.

"It doesn't matter if he is included." Giotto said.

"Included in what?" a voice. The group looked towards the window. Leaning against the door was a black raven-hair boy. He wore a white button up shirt, his pants are black and his black jacket hung on his shoulders.

"Hibari, what the hell do you want?"Gokudera said. Hibari just ignore Gokudera. He walks up to Giotto and pulls his tonfa's out.

"Herbivore, explain what happen to Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said. Giotto nodded in reply.

"Well, to start off. I'm not exactly human." Giotto said

"What the hell do you mean?" Gokudera said.

"To put it bluntly, I'm at least 400 years old. Giotto said.

"There no way a person can live that long." Yamamoto said. Hibari nodded in agreement.

"That's true but not if you're a werewolf or any mythical creature." Giotto said.

"That's impossible. There are no such things as mythical creatures." Hibari said with monotone voice.

"Not for you humans, but to me there are." Giotto said.

"Prove it." Hibari said. Giotto nodded in reply. He stood up and took at least ten steps back. He looks at the ceiling to see if it was tall enough for him to transform, which only big enoguh for him to lay down not to stand. But it didnt matter to him as long as he shows Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei. As Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari and Ryohei watched Giotto.

A bright yellowish-orange light glow brightly. Making the four boys close their eyes. Once the light slowly disappears, the four boys' eyes adjusted. They look towards the place where Giotto stood, with shock expression on their faces. There stood a ten foot, golden blond wolf with crystal blue eyes. The golden wolf smirked at the shock face of the four boys. He transformed back into his human form.

"Okay, we believe you now." Yamamoto said. Giotto just smirk and sat back down next to Tsuna.

"Like, I was saying. I am 400 years old, sky wolf. "Giotto said.

"I extremely don't get it." Ryohei shouted.

"Shut the hell up, turf-head." Gokudera said

"What was that octopus head?" Ryohei yelled

"You heard me!" Gokudera said.

"If you two herbivore do not shut up. I will personally bite you to the death." Hibari said holding his tonfa's.

"Can you all let me continue?" Giotto said giving them his death glare. They nodded in reply.

"A sky wolf is a wolf or person who can use sky flames. There are seven different types of dying-will flames." Giotto said.

"What's a dying will?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's what you regret, or want to protect something or something you do. It also known as a unknown case to put it exact." Gokudera said. (I forgot the meaning of dying will, and I don't feel like looking it up.)

"I'm surprise that you know dying will is, Gokudera." Giotto said.

"My dad is a Mafioso. So of course I know." Gokudera said.

"I see. But like I was saying, there are seven different types of flames." Giotto said.

"There sky which is orange, rain is blue, thunder is green, storm is red, mist is indigo, cloud is purple and sun is yellow." Gokudera said.

"Each can do different things and has different meaning. But were no going to talk about it now. So first off I am the leader of the Vongola family." Giotto said with a smile.

"I don't get this to the extreme." Ryohei said. Giotto sighed and ignored Ryohei.

"Basically my family had been at war with the Millefiore family." Giotto said.

"Then, how is the herbivore involved?" Hibari asked.

"Well, Tsuna was my lover four-hundred years ago until he was killed by the leader of the Millefiore family." Giotto said blushing and look away from the shock faces.

"You and Juudaime were lo…ve..rs." Gokudera said. Giotto nodded in reply.

"So that explain why you so close to Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling. Giotto liked Yamamoto care freeness. He believed Yamamoto would be a great guardian and so would Gokudera for his loyalty towards Tsuna.

"So now you all know what has happen over the past. My questions are you willing to help me protect Tsuna and defeat the Millefiore family." Giotto said with a serious look on his face. Hibari just smirk at Giotto reaction.

"Will they be strong?" Hibari asked.

"Only the feudal warlords, that are strong." Giotto said.

"They are who?" Gokudera said.

"They are the six guardians who protect their boss. For example, G and Asari are my storm and Rain Guardian. Their job is to protect me and Tsuna, while I protect them and lead them." Giotto said.

"Make sense." Yamamoto said.

"Will you help me?" Giotto said.

"Were ever Juudamie go's, I'll go." Gokudera said.

"Sure, I'll help." Yamamoto said with a carefree smile on his face.

"I'll go, unless I get to fight strong herbivores." Hibari said.

"I'll extremely don't get it, but I'll go." Ryohei yelled. Giotto smiled and look at Tsuna.

"You have good friends, Tsuna. But how are you able to sleep with all of this noise." Giotto thought to himself.

"Well, I'm going to call G and Asari and tell them what happen. In the mean time you four go pack your things and we will meet here at ten in the morning. Gokudera is it alright if Tsuna, Lambo and I stay over?" Giotto said.

"Sure." Gokudera said.

"I see." Giotto pulled you this cell while Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari left. Giotto told G and Asari what happen and they agree to meet up with him at Gokudera around ten.

A/N

Hoshi: welcome back to the Vongola's War Chat

Ritszka: Hello

Hoshi: Ritszka what are you doing here.

Ritszka: It's my fanfic so I can be here it I want to

*Hoshi sighs*

Hoshi: Anyways we like to welcome are guest Yamamoto.

*Claps. Yamamoto walks on stage.*

Yamamoto: Yo, Hoshi, Ritszka

Ritszka: What up Yamamoto?

Hoshi: Hello

Yamamoto: So, what kind of game is this?

Ritszka: This isn't a game Yamamoto. This is a chat show.

Yamamto: really I thought it was a game. Oh well.

Hoshi: So Yamamoto, What do you like about this chapter?

Yamamoto: I love the part when Giotto turns in his wolf form. I mean it's cool and all. And I would love to do that too.

Ritszka: What if I said you will? What would you do?

Yamamoto: I really don't know. Why do you ask?

Hoshi: You might become one latter in the story that's why.

Yamamoto: Oh. That's awesome.

Ritszka and Hoshi: That's I for now.

Ritszka: Are next guess is G

Ritszka and Hoshi: Bye for now.


	6. IMPORTANT

A/N

Okay I might not be able to update my stories for a while. I will also go over them to see the grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyways this is just telling you guys what type of mythical creatures there will be.

Werewolf: Giotto, Yamamoto, Asari, Romario, Zakuro, Ryohei, Knuckles

Werefox: Byakura

Human: Nana, Haru, Kyoko

Demi-god: Tsuna

Vampire: Gokudera, G, Hibari, Alaude, Bianchi, Shamal

God: Iemitsu

Minotaur: Lambo, Lampo,

Shape shifter: Chrome, Chikusa, Fran, Mukuro, Spade, Bel

Centor: Basil

Hunter/Slayers: I-pin, All Arcobaleno, Shoichi

Mermaid: Bluebell, Levi

Elf: Lussuria (Don't ask me about the elf thing. Ask Hoshi, it was her idea.)

Nix: (don't ask me what a Nix is. You have to look it up. I forgot what it was and I have no time to look it up.) Squalo

Physic: Futta

Liger: Xanux

Kelpie (Water horse): Kikyo, Dino

Goblin: Daisy


	7. The journey to Italy Pt 1

A/N: READ! Sorry for not updating in so long. Hoshi and I (Ritszka) have been very busy lately. I had to study for some testes and I was also sick. Hoshi has a lot of homework so it keeps her busy most of the day. We are trying to update all of the stories and other things we must do. Now onto the story.

Chapter 6

The journey to Italy Part 1

A few hours pass since Yamamoto, Hibari, and Ryohei left. Tsuna finally woke up around seven pm. He slowly sat up looking around the room. He was frighten at first but soon to calm down once he notice that he was in Gokudera house. Tsuna started to wonder why he was sleeping at Gokudera house. He then remembers what happen to his mother. He saw Lambo sleeping next to him but he didn't see Gokudera or Giotto.

Tsuna began to cry from the memory. He thought about his mother sweet voice, her beautiful face, her sweet warming smile, her kindness and her carefree personality. Tsuna didn't know what to do next. He didn't know where his father is. But at least Tsuna knew his father name at least. He looks back at the sleeping Lambo face. He remembers that Lambo had no parents.

Tsuna started to feel Lambo pain. He was also without his parents. One who is dead and the other he had no clue where he was at. But Tsuna knew he had to be strong for Lambo. It was his responsibility to take care of Lambo now. He wipes his tears away. The bathroom door suddenly opens. Tsuna looks towards the bathroom to see who it was and their stood Giotto.

"Tsuna, you're awake." Giotto said with a frown on his face. He walks up to the poor brunette and sits next's to him. He then picks up Tsuna and place the small brunette on his lap. Tsuna just blushed and look up at Giotto.

"It's okay to cry you know. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. I would be more than happy to help you. "Giotto said. Tsuna began to cry once more. He rests his head onto Giotto shoulder.

As soon Tsuna stop crying Giotto explained why Tsuna mother was targeted. Giotto asked Tsuna to come with him. Tsuna agrees to do so as long as Lambo got to come. And of course he did because Giotto couldn't leave a small child to defend himself on the street all alone. Who knows what will happen to the small child.

The front door suddenly opens. The two male looks towards the direction of the door and there stood Gokudera. He was holding a McDonald bag.

"Juudaime, are you hungry?" Gokudera asked while he closes the front door and locked it. He then sat down in front of Giotto and Tsuna. Gokudera gave them their food. Giotto woke up Lambo and gave Lambo his happy meal. Giotto then took his food and ate it. They ate in silence until Tsuna broke it.

"Giotto, you said were going to Italy right?" Tsuna said. Giotto nodded in reply.

"I just remember the promise you made me the day we met." Tsuna said.

"That's right! I did say that to you. Well, at least I kept my promise to you, Tsuna." Giotto said. Tsuna smiled.

"After you eat we need to go to bed and get up early to wait for the others." Giotto said.

"Man I can't believe you invited them to come." Gokudera said. Giotto just laughs at Gokudera.

"I was thing of keeping all of Tsuna friends except the girls." Giotto said growing lightly at the girl's part. Tsuna just lays back down after eating his dinner. He soon fell right back to sleep and so did the others.

*The next day.*

Giotto, Gokudera, Tsuna and Lambo got dress. After that they ate breakfast and waited for the others to get there. Someone knocked on the front door at nine in the morning. Gokudera opens it and there stood Hibari Kyoya. Gokudera let him in the house and locked the door again. Hibari took his shoes off and lean against the wall.

"Good morning Hibari-san." Tsuna said with a shaky voice.

"Hm." Hibari reply back.

"Lambo-san is bored Tsuna." Lambo said jumping around the place.

"I'll play with you until the others arrive." Tsuna said. He started to play with Lambo. Giotto was talking to Gokudera and Hibari in Italian.

"Have you guys notice, Tsuna makes a great mother?" Giotto said. Gokudera nodded in reply and Hibari just ignore the two. He was too busy watching Tsuna.

Thirty a minutes have pass, and finally G, Asari, Yamamoto, and Ryohei arrived with back packs and shoulder bags.

"Everyone is here, so let's go." Giotto said walking out the front door and picking up Tsuna shoulder bag. The others followed him to the two cars. They were both the same type of car except one was blue and the other was red.

"Asari, give me your keys. I'll drive your car. Hibari, Tsuna, Lambo and I will ride with me and the others are with G." Giotto said. Gokudera was about to complain until Asari dragged him to the car. Tsuna got into the blue car. He sat in the font with Giotto while Lambo in a car seat and Hibari in the back as well.

Once they got in the car G who was driving the red car and was leading the way to their secret meeting place, where Knuckles, Lampo, Alaude and Spade were waiting at. A few miles away from Gokudera house Giotto car was being chase by three enemies cars.

"Damn it" Giotto said. Two of the cars were on each side of their car. The other was hitting the bumper of the car.

"Herbivore, go faster." Hibari said. (Ritszka: god that sounds so fucking wrong. *Maiko pops up* Maiko: you perv. Ritszka: who isn't a perv when their reading a yaoi fanfic or any other fanfic that deals with sex. Maiko: that's true.)

Giotto steped on to the gas pedal making the car go faster. (Ritszka: Still sounds so wrong.)

"I know I shouldn't ask this but how fast can this thing go?" Tusna asked holding to the seat for dear life. Giotto took a quick glimpse of Tsuna.

"What if I say, this car can run for 40 miles per minute." Giotto said. Tsuna grip grew tighter. Suddenly Giotto cell ringed. He reaches for the phone and tosses it to Hibari.

"Answer it for me please." Giotto said. Hibari growled and gave the phone to Tsuna. Tsuna answers it.

"Hello, this is Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"Where are you guys?" G said.

"Tell him were being chase right now and tell him to send Asari and Alaude to help us." Giotto said. Tsuna repeated what Giotto had told him. Giotto then drove in to an alley. The tree cars were still behind Giotto's car. One of the cars opens their windows and shot at Giotto car.

"Now, they are shooting at us." Giotto said. Lambo was crying in the background. Giotto then made the wrong turn making them stuck in a dead end of an alley. Giotto pulled out his gloves and puts them on.

"Hibari come with me. Tsuna stay in the car with Lambo and do not come out unless Hibari or I get you and get you. Giotto said. Tsuna nodded in reply. Giotto locked the car door and walks up to the group of enemies.

"Vongola, give us the boy." one of them said.

"What if I say no?" Giotto asked. Tsuna moved to the back of the care. He looks though the black window watching Giotto and Hibari.

"Will just have to kill you then." said a man in a millifore uniform.

The group of men charged at Giotto and Hibari. One of the enemies had a scythe as a weapon. He swung it at Hibari. Hibari dodges it and strikes the man in the rib cage. Hibari then ran towards his next victim. As Hibari was fighting, Giotto was using his I-gloves instead of using his wolf form.

One of the Millifiore snuck pass Giotto and Hibari while they were too busy fighting. As the man grew closer, Tsuna started to freak out. Suddenly there was a hug bang noise on top of the car. Giotto looks towards the load noise. Tsuan look at Giotto. An orange flame stood upon his forehead. His eyes were also a bright orange, he seams clamer then his usual self.

The two figure jump of the car, Tsuan look at the two figures. One of them turns around. He knelled down on one knee, so Tsuna could see his face. It was Asari waving hello to Tsuna and Lambo. Tsuna seem to calm down when he saw Asari vut was vourous about the man who stood next to Asari. Asari turn back around taking out his long katana. The man that was next to Asari was a man who had a sliverish or blondish color hair. Tsuna couldn't tell the different. The man eyes are bright blue and his hair style is like Hibari's. The man wore a black suit but the jacket was covering his shirt.

The man stared to attack the enemies. Once they were done. Giotto opens the car door and sat down. Lambo who has been sleeping ever since the fighting started woke up because of Asair picking him up and moving the car seat out of the car. Alaude drove the car this time and Hibari sat in the front with him. Asari, Tsuna and Giotto said in the back with Lambo in Tsuna lap. Once again the car drove off to meet the others.

Hoshi: welcome back to Vongola war chatroom thing

Ritszka: Yeah, welcome back

Hoshi: are you going to be here for the whole story

Ritszka: Of course I am. It's my fanfic.

Hoshi: right. Anyways let's welcome G

*Claps. G walks on stage*

Ritszka: hello G

G: Hey Ritszka, Hoshi

Hoshi: Hello G

G: so what kind of question do you guys want to ask me

Hoshi: well are first question is. What do you like about this chapter?

G: well, I actually hate to be exact

Ritszka: why the action finally started

G: well that's true but I didn't get to be in the fight

Hoshi: he has a point. You were only in the first hafe of the capter

Ritszka: Not even a hafe. It's more like a quarter

G: or less

Hoshi: true

Ritszka: next question. What do you like about this story

G: well, I like the fact that Giotto is in love and I will love to be in the story more

Ritszka: you will be. But you have to wait for a while. Anyways were running out of time see you all next time.

G: Bye

Hoshi: before we go here is are next guess Asari. Bye for now


	8. The journey to Italy Pt 2

A/N: Ritszka: I do not own KHR. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy with schoolwork and other stuff. So I hope you all like this chapter of "Vongola's War."

Chapter 7

The Journey to Italy part 2

Once they reached the meeting point, Tsuna was finally able to get out of the car and stretched his mussels. He looks around and notices Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Asari, and three men who stood next to Asari. He also saw a huge plane behind them.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he ran up to Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said walking up to Gokudera and Tsuna. Tsuna smiles at his two best friends. Giotto walks up to them and pets Tsuna soft brown hair. As they walk to the other Tsuna asked Giotto about the plane.

"Hey Giotto, dose this plan belong to you?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, it belongs to me and my guardians." Giotto said with a smile.

"I see." Tsuna said as he walks up to Giotto plane. The others were already on and were waiting to meet Tsuna. Once on the plane Tsuna looked around, he saw 2 rows of seats a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 1 bedroom and the cockpit. The four people that Tsuna didn't know walked up to him and Giotto.

"Tsuna, I like you to meet the rest of my guardians." Giotto said. The four new men look at Tsuna.

"I'm Knuckles." The black haired man said. The man eyes are also black. He dresses as a priests and had a bandage on his nose like Ryohei.

"I'm Lampo." The green haired boy said. His green eyes were a little darker then Lambo's. And like Lambo he had a tattoo except the symbol was different, instead of a flower it was a lightning bolt. He wore a simple white bottom up shirt with brown slacks.

"Alaude." said the man who looks a lot like Hibari. He had like blond (or was it very light silver). His eyes are a light blue. He wore black slacks and a huge coat that covered his upper body and it could almost touch the floor.

"Kufufufu… I'm Daemon Spade." The man said. The man eyes and hair were indigo and his hair style was shape as a pineapple. Suddenly Lambo appeared out of know where. (A/N: Or was it green. Because it the show it looks like a light greenish color because of the sun that hits it.)

"Hey, spiderdera, Lambo-san wants candy." Lambo said jumping on a chair.

"I don't have any candy." Gokudera snapped.

"Here Lambo." Asari said giving Lambo a grape candy. He picks up the small boy and puts him in a seat next to him. Asari then buckles Lambo seat belt.

"I'll give you more candy if you stay here until I tell you can get out of your seat, okay." Asari said. Lambo nodded in reply.

"All of you sit down so we can go already." G said while sitting down. Asari sat next's to him while the others got to their seats. They all nodded in reply and sat in their own seats.

"This is going to be an extreme journey." yelled Ryohei.

"Indeed it will." Knuckles said.

"Kufufufu… this will be interesting." Spade said.

The plane finally started to hit into the sky and once it did Tsuna started to feel sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep on Giotto shoulder. Giotto unbuckled Tsuna seat belt and gently picks him up and walks to the bedroom putting Tsuna on the bed.

*Tsuna dream*

A blond haired man stood in front of Tsuna. The blond kissed his lover on his lips and told Tsuna to stay in the room while he and his guardian take care of the Millefiore family. Tsuna nodded in reply and the blond smiled and kiss Tsuna once more before leaving the room. The blond locked the door right behind him, making sure no one would get in.

Tsuna sat down on his bed. He look around his room and thinking of the time when he first time he been in this room. He remember his reaction of how surprise he was to see this room. He still felt that way when he entered his room and it always reminded him that he was safe here.

The room had a nice welcoming to it. His bed stood in the centered of the room, his dresser and wardrobe stood by the bathroom door on the right, his desk stood near his bed, two black couches near the front doors and a huge glass door which led to the balcony. Tsuna got up from his bed and walk to the door but didn't open it, he kept it lock just in case. If he were to be found by the Millefiore family then who know what will happen to him. He thought of being raped, torture and killed right in front of his lover. He waited there staring out the glass door watching the field turn into smokes. Tsuna decided to sit back down and to wait for the others until the glass door suddenly shatters.

Tsuna look to see who it was and there stood a white spiky haired man. He wore a white uniform with the symbol of the Millefiore family on his shoulders. The man eyes were a light purple and under his right eye was a purple tattoo on his face. Tsuna slowly started to walk backwards way from the man. The white haired man then smirked at Tsuna fearfulness as he walks closer to the brunette. As Tsuna grew closer to the wall the white haired man kept getting closer. Once Tsuna hit the wall the white hair man stop walking towards Tsuna and was at least two feet away from Tsuna.

"Hello Tsu-chan." The haired man said as he smiled.

"What are you doing here? How you even get up here?" Tsuna said thinking to himself that it's possible for a werewolf or any mythical creatures could jump up onto a 3nd story balcony.

"I flew of course. I am a sky guardian just like your loveable blond." The white haired smirked.

"And why are you here?" Tsuna said even though he knew why the white haired man was here for.

"Now don't be like that Tsu-chan. I'm just here to get you of course." The white haired man said with a sarcastic voice.

"You better hope my lover won't get here. He would be furious if he found out that you are here." Tsuna said.

"Hahaha… Vongola-kun is busy right now fighting my guardians as we speak." The white haired man said.

"Even if he's fighting your guardians doesn't mean he won't save me." Tsuna yelled at the white haired man, making the white haired frown.

"You know Tsu-chan, you are pretty cute when you're mad. I wonder why the blond loves you so much." the white haired man said as he took the last two steps. Tsuna started to shiver and the haired man was about to punch Tsuna in the stomach until the door suddenly barged open. The two brown doors flew across the room.

"Looks like your lover is here." The white haired man said with a smirk on his face.

"Tsunayoshi are you all right?" said a familiar voice as he came into the room. He looks at the white haired man and his shivering lover that stood between the white haired man and the wall.

"Get the hell away from him." the blond said as he lit his dying will flame. His sky flame appeared on his forehead and his I-gloves glowed with sky flames around his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the white haired man said as he grave Tsuna and hold him in his arms.

"Let me go!" Tsuna yelled.

"Let him go Byakuran. He is not even part of this war." the blond said.

"Not necessarily. He is your lover and since he is your lover, that means he has the right to be involved in this war." the white haired man said.

"EVEN IF HE IS MY LOVER DOESN'T MEAN HE NEEDS TO BE INVOLVED WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS." the blond yelled.

"Well, look at the time I must be going now. Well then see next time." the white hair man said as he kissed Tsuna on the lips before he transformed in his fox form and ran out. The blond was about to follow the man but he stop himself and ran towards his lover who was shaking badly.

"Tsuna are you all right?" the blond said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tsuna said with a smile on his face.

"Did he do anything to you? Other then kissing you." the blond said as he said it in an angry voice.

"No, he didn't touch me until you came." Tsuna said as he hugs his lover.

"I see. Next time I will kill him." the blond said returning the huge.

*Back on the plan*

Giotto and the other sat down discussing of what they're going to do once they reach Italy. They talked about who will train who and who will guard Tsuna when Giotto wasn't around. He also orders his guardians to take care of Lambo and the other teenagers. They also discuss of a training method with the guardians and Tsuna friends, to see what kind of dying will they had. Giotto then remembers the new rings he had. He remembers that they were made for Tsuna and his guardians. He wanted Tsuna to learn how to defined himself from the enemies. Giotto then got up and went though his backpack and pulled out a small box. He walked back to the group and sat down.

"Giotto are those…" G said as he stared at the small box.

"Yes, they are. Now then Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera and Lambo come here I have something to give you all." Giotto said as he opens the box. The five boys walked over to Giotto.

"So Giotto what is it you wanna give us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Remember the dying will thing I told you about?" Giotto said. The five nodded their heads.

"Well, my guardians are going to teach you how to control it and how to use it. But for now let's see what dying will you have." Giotto said handing the sun ring to Ryohei. Ryohei puts the ring on and Giotto told him how to lit it even though it took them at least 3 hours explain it to Ryohei. And finally he lit one of the rings which was the sun ring of course. The next was Lambo and he had the thunder. Then Gokudera which was storm and then Yamamoto lit his which was the rain. And finally Hibari was the last one to receive his ring which was the cloud.

"Well, looks like G, Asari, Lampo, Alaude, and Knuckles have to teach. Which leaves me and Spade." Giotto said as he close the box leaving the last two rings in the box. Giotto puts the box back into his bag and when he was about to sit back until he and the others heard a scream coming from the room where Tsuna was sleeping. Giotto ran toward the door and opens it. He then rushed to Tsuna side.

"Tsuna wake up. Tsuna wake up." Giotto said as he shock Tsuna shoulder gently. Tsuna shot up breathing heavily as he looks around the room and notice Giotto sitting on the edge of the bed. Tsuna the hugs Giotto and began to cry on his shoulder. Giotto huges him back.

"Tsuna did you have a nightmare?" Giotto asked. Tsuna just nodded in reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Giotto asked.

"Well, I had been having these weird dreams where I was at least twenty years old." Tsuna said as he told Giotto the rest of his dream he been having. (Ritszka: I didn't feel like writing the whole dream since they were only 2 so far. But there will be more. Maybe.)

"Looks like Tsuna remembering the past." Giotto thought to himself.

"Tsuna I think those are memories of your past life. Maybe they will tell you something in the near future. If any of them scare you again, I will help you concord them and be there for you." Giotto said. Tsuna couldn't stop crying. He kept crying for a whole hour and finally he started to stop crying.

"Thank you." Tsuna said wiping his tears from his face. He then got out of Giotto hold and got up waiting for Giotto to follow him. Giotto then got up and followed Tsuna to their seats where the others were.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera said. Tsuna nodded in reply. He sat down in his seat next to Lambo and Giotto.

"Baka-Tsuna, where's mama?" Lambo said.

"She doesn't live with us anymore. She lives in the stars." Giotto said to Lambo who began to cry.

"Even if kaa-san not here. You still have me, Giotto and the others who will help take care of you." Tsuna said with a sad smile. Lambo stops crying.

"So that means you're my new mama?" Lambo said making everyone just staring at Lambo.

"You stupid cow, how can he be your mother when juudaime is a guy not a girl!" Gokudera yelled making Lambo cry again.

"Gokudera, don't make him cry. Lambo, I don't mind being your brother or mama." Tsuna said and thought at the same time, why did he just say that.

"So Baka-Tsuna will be Lambo new mama?" Lambo said. Tsuna nodded in reply which made Lambo stop crying.

"Does that mean awesome-Giotto is papa?" Lambo said with curious look in his eyes. Everyone didn't say a word. Some were to shock to respond except Giotto and his guardian who just smirked in reply.

"That's up to Tsuna. Right now he is a mom who is signal. But I would love to be your papa." Giotto said as he smiles.

"That's fine with me." Tsuna said.

"Then it's settled. Tsuna is now my wife and I am his husband. If anyone has an objection the please state your words now." Giotto said. No one said anything until Asari broke it.

"Well, I geuss that's it then. You two should have a honeymoon and a wedding." Asari said with a smile.

"Asari-san!" Tsuna yelled blushing at what Asari said.

"Haha… Ma'ma Tsuna, it's just a joke." Yamaoto said.

"Alright enough, were about to land now get in your seats." G said with a smirk. They sat down in their seats and buckled themselves in and waited for them to land.

A/N

Hoshi: welcome back to Vongola's war chat.

Ritszka: hello people

Hoshi: Seriously why are you here?

Ritszka: I can if I want too. It's my story.

Hoshi: whatever. Anyways let's welcome Asari-san to the stage

*claps*

Hoshi: hello Asari-san

Ritszka: Hello Asari

Asari: Hello Ritszka, Hoshi it good to see you both *bows*

Ritszka: So Asari what do you think about this chapter

Hoshi: Hey I was about to ask that

Ritszka: so I beat you to it

Asari: well, I like the part where Lambo was saying that Tsuna and Giotto was his new parents

Hoshi: I thought that was cute

Ritszka: Of couse its cute.

Hoshi: next question. Did you think it's a good idea for Tsuna friends to learn how to fight and be in the war?

Asari: I believe it's a good and bad idea. I mean it's good to learn how to protect yourselves but bad because you might end up kill or killing someone else

Ritszka: Yeah, but you're in the mafia as well. You must at least kill some people.

Asari: you are right. I have killed people but I don't really want too. I only do it just to keep my friends and family safe.

Hoshi: I agree. If my family was endanger I would do the same.

Ritszka: well that all the time we have next up Knuckles.


	9. Vongola Mansion

A/N Ritszka: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in so long. I have been busy writing other stories, my friend's birthday, testing, and my computer was down for 4 weeks. I planing on updating all the stories I have after this week. If you guys have a gaia then add me on kenji_nobuyuki or on my guild called Kenji rp. Well, on with the chapter.

Chapter 8 The Vongola Mansion

Once the plane landed Tsuna and the others walked off the plan. Tsuna looked around the place, he could see trees, buildings, and mountains.

"Wow, It's pretty here." Tsuna said.

"Indeed it is. But there are places that it's not so pretty or you can say dangerous places." Giotto said leading Tsuna and his friends to the limo. Once inside the car and they drove off to the mansion. Tsuna look out the window seeing people walking through the streets of Italy. He saw beautiful statues, buildings, fountains, parks, stores, and other things as well. Giotto just watch Tsuna and his friend Yamamoto looking out the window.

Once they reached the mansion, Tsuna, Giotto and the others got out of the car. Tsuna looked around the whole mansion and area. There were walls that surrounded the mansion, outside of the walls were trees. There were beautiful flowers in the garden, a fountain in the middle, tables and chairs to match them and the mansion was a huge building, it was at least 2 or 3 stories high.

"Wow, Its huge." Tsuna said.

"Of course it is. It's a mansion after all." G said with a smirk.

"I'll show you guys around the place." Giotto said.

"No, you will not." G said graving Giotto shirt and dragging him into the mansion.

"G, I wanna show Tsuna around." Giotto said with a pout.

"You need to finish some of your paper work first. I'll let you show him to his room later." G said.

"Fine." Giotto said.

Once they reach his office, Giotto worked on his paper work while G showed Tsuna and his friends around the mansion. They pass multiple doors and G explain which ones their allowed in and doors their aren't suppose to go in. G showed them the garden, entertainment room, game room, and other rooms they went into.

Finally the sun started to slowly set and it was close to dinner time. G led the small group to the dining room where the other sat down waiting for Giotto and Tsuna and his friends sat down waiting for their food and Giotto. After a few minutes Giotto finally immerges into the room and sat down in his chair next to G. He look like he was so tired that he could collapse any minute.

"Man I'm so tired." Giotto said.

"Well, that's your fault for not finishing your paper work while we were in Japan." G said.

"Shut it G. I'm too tired to argue with you." Giotto said.

"Your all are annoying." Alaude said.

"I agree." Hibari said.

"Oh that reminds me. Tsuna, I almost forgot to give this to you." Giotto said pulling out a small sliver ring out of his pocket and handing it to Tsuna.

"Thank you." Tsuna said smiling and looking at the ring. The door soon flew open and the maids came in with the food. They set the food in front of everyone and then served them drinks. After eating Giotto decided it was time for them to discuss on what to do next.

"Before all of you go to bed we need to figure out what to do next." Giotto said.

"Well, Tsuna and some of the other never been to Italy so why not let them explore the town tomorrow." Asari said.

"I would love to see the town. " Tsuna said.

"That's fine by me, but I'm going with you." Giotto said.

"NO YOU WILL NOT. You still have paperwork to sign." G said.

"But I wanna show Tsuna around the town. What if I finish half of the paper work tonight then can I go?" Giotto said.

"Fine you can go unless you finish your work." G said.

"Yes, anyways back to what we were talking about. Tsuna I want you to see if you can light that ring I gave you." Giotto said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Here I'll show you." G said as he lite his storm ring. The ring glowed a bright red flames.

"Is that a Dying will flame, you told me about?" Tsuna asked. Giotto nodded in reply.

"Tsuna, to light the ring you must have a resolve." Knuckles said.

"What do you mean by resolve?" Tsuna asked.

"The resolve is what you believe in or wish to protect something or someone." Alaude said.

"I extremely don't get it." Ryohei yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid Turff-head." Gokudera yelled.

"What was that octopus-head?" Ryohei yelled.

"You heard me!" Gokudera yelled back.

"Alright already. I sawyer you two are really annoying." G said.

"Ryohei we already told you about this. I'm just telling Tsuna since he's the only one who dosent know." Giotto said.

"Oh." Ryohei repled.

"Like I was saying. Tsuna is there something or someone you wish to protect?" Giotto said.

"Umm... Now that you mention it, I do." Tsuna said.

"Then use that and you will be able to light your ring." Asari said. Tsuna nodded in reply and closed his eyes. He thought about protecting his friends from being harm or even kill. The suddenly a bright flame appeared on his forehead and his right started to glow and flames flew out of it. Tsuna opened his eyes and look around the room, shock face look at him. His flames didnt last long. They died out and he felt more exhausted then he felt earlyer.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, you can use the dying will like Giotto." G said as he snap out of his dase.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"You can use the dying will like me Tsuna. Here I'll show you." Giotto said as he went into hyper dying will mode. Tsuna stared at him in shock. Giotto dying will slowly disappear from his forehead.

"You know what I wonder how Tsuna was able to have sky flame unless..." Giotto thought.

"Tsuna, do you know who your father is?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah. His name is Sawada Iemitsu. Why do you want to know?" Tsuna asked.

"WHAT!" eveyone yelled except the six teens and Alaude who cover their ears.

"You guys didnt have to scream you know." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, Iemitsu he is a God." said G. (A/N: Not trying to be all high and mighty.)

A/N:

Hoshi: hello and welcome back to Vongola War

*Ritszka eating Ramon*

Hoshi: Ummm...Ritszka you do know were on right?

Ritszka: Of course I do.

Hoshi: Well lets welcome Knuckles to the stage.

*Knuckles walks on the stage and sits next to Hoshi.*

Hoshi: Hello Kunckles

Ritszka: Sup

Knuckles: Hello Ritszka, Hoshi-chan

Ritszka: So what to do

Hoshi: Ummm Knuckles, you weren't really in this chapter that much. So what do you think we should do?

Knuckles: Why don't we answer the question the reader been asking Ritszka.

Ritszka: Good idea

Knuckles: How is that Yamamoto and Ryohei doesn't seem to know about the werewolf thing?

Hoshi: Good question. Ummm... Ritszka, you wrote this so tell them.

Ritskza: Ummm well, you see Yamamoto and Ryohei didn't know at first until Giotto told them. Hibari is the same. They also didn't know that they were decedents of the first generation until they found out that when they start training. I'm haven't decided when to write it but or how to write it, I'll just come up with an idea soon. I hope this helps.

Hoshi: Wow! Who know she could explain something.

Knuckles: I agree.

Ritszka: What's that suppose to mean?

Hoshi: You usually take forever explaining something that deals with fanfics

*Knuckles nodded in reply*

Ritszka: Whatever. Anyways it's time to go. Until next time.

Hoshi: Our next guess is Hibari Kyoya (don't ask how we got him to come)


	10. Demigod

A/N Ritszka: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I had testing and been on writer block for the past 2 weeks not to mention that I had to write my other stories and help Hoshi with "What happen to Sena?"

Hoshi: Well you tried to help me.

Ritszka: Yeah, I did. But we were too busy working on our study guild.

Hoshi: Yeah, we were but man, was that test hard.

Ritszka: I know right. I suck at science and I'm the one who wants to be a vet. Man so troublesome.

Hoshi: You better start studying then.

Ritszka: I am. Anyways here the new chapter for Vongola War.

Chapter 9 Demigod

Tsuna just stared at them with a shock expression. He wasn't the only one who was shock, so was his friends were. The room was silence at first until someone broke it.

"My father is a god. Wait how?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, you see were not really sure. You have to ask him when you see him one day. But for now lets not worry about it too much." Giotto said.

"Umm okay." Tsuna said.

"Okay continuing the whole talk. We should called Reborn soon." G said.

"What for?" Lampo asked.

"What do you think idiot?" G yelled.

"Well, I don't know. I was just asking jezz." Lampo said.

"He could help protect Tsuna not to mention he could train Tsuna how to fight. I think it's high time that these brats learn how to fight off their enemies. Now, that we know Tsuna is a sky user, Giotto what about the box?" G said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Giotto said as he pulled out a small orange box from his pocket.

"What's is that? What's it for?" Tsuna asked.

"That's a box weapon. We use box weapons to help us with our battles. But we only use them in case of emergencies." Knuckles said.

"I see." Tsuna said.

"Here Tsuna this is yours." Giotto said as he placed it in Tsuna hands.

"Now Tsuna, box weapons are very dangerous. Box weapons can be any shape or creature. There are some boxes that are very rare and some are very common. But these boxes we have are rare due to the fact that we are stronger than the other members here in the family." G said.

"So how do I use it?" Tsuna asked.

"You place your rings flame in the box and it opens." Alaude said.

"Oh." Tsuna said.

"We shall end this meeting here since the young one look like they are about to fall asleep. Also we will finish when Reborn gets here." Giotto said as the others nodded in replied. They all stood up and each of the guardians took one of the young teens to their rooms. Giotto lead Tsuna through the halls until they reach a certain door.

"You and I will be sharing a room since I don't really trust anyone other than my guardians." Giotto said at the same time it was a lie.

"Umm okay." Tsuna said blushing a bit. Giotto smiled in replied and he open the door to their room. The two walked into the room. Tsuna stared at it in shock. The room had a huge bed in the center of the room, blue sheets, blue pillows, a huge balcony with blue curtains, a desk net to the balcony door, a wardrobe on nets to the desk, a dresser across the room, and another door that led to the bathroom.

"Whoa, your room is big." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, it is. Well, the bathroom over there and your backpacks over there." Giotto said as he pointed toward the desk.

"Umm okay." Tsuna said.

"There are towels under the sink. Anyways I'll come back later tonight. You got to bed without me okay." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded in replied and Giotto kiss Tsuna forehead before he left. Tsuna blushed in replied as he watched Giotto walked out of the room. He then went to the desk were his backpack stood. Tsuna open the bag a pulled out an orange botton up shirt with a number 27 on the small pocket, orange pants to match his shirt, and a pale blue pair of boxer. He then walked into the bathroom an flick on the lights.

Tsuna walked in and closed the door behind himself as he scan the room. The bathroom had two sinks, a toilet, a huge bathtub that looked like a hot tub, the tiles were blue and white, there was also a shower, bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap bottle for the hot tub stood on it. He then walked up to the tub and turn on the water. Tsuna then took out a towel from under the sink. He place his clothes and the towel on the counter while he strip his clothes off. As the water was high enough for him to sit in. He turn it off and got into the water. He sat down in the warm water as he thought about his day.

He thought about his family. The good times before his mother was killed. Tsuna could remember meeting his father when he was 6 years old. He couldn't really remember his face that much but he remember the time where his mother and father took him to the park one day. They played and ate ice cream together before his father had left. Tsuna then began to think about Giotto. He blushed at the fact Giotto was in his dream. He didn't understand why but maybe he should ask him one day. But for now he would just leave it alone.

As he finish taking his bath, he got out of the water and drained the water. He got dress and walked out of the room. Tsuna untouck the covers to the bed. He got on the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

*Giotto POV*

As I was walking down the hallway, I began to think of Tsuna. I couldn't wait until I get to kiss him once more on lips, and not to mention pounding him into the martins. I remember how he would beg for me to take him. Oh how I would pleasure him to no end. But now that my lover is back, I promise myself to protect him with my life.

Once I reached my office, I open the door and walked in. I sat down on my office chair and began signing papers. Man, how I hate paper work. It's the most borings thing on the planet. Nothing really interesting with these stupid papers. All I want to do is to hang out with my precious Tsunayoshi. I would love to be in bed with him the whole day instated of doing paper work. But since G is all over my ass with paper work, I can't even hangout with my own lover. Well, soon to be lover again. '

As I continue to sign papers, I would glimps at the clock. It was now mid-night and I signed in relied. I look at the unsigned paper work and I only have half to signed. I continue to signed the stupid papers once more. As time pass I was finally done with my work around 3 in the morning. I stood up and stretching my tired limbs. After stretching I walked out of my office and lock the door before I left the room, then I walked back to my room. I open the door quietly knowing my cute lover sleeping.

As I quietly closed the door, I went to my wardrobe and took out a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After my shower I walked to the other side of the bed and I lift the cover up a bit so I could pulled them up later. I then got on the bed and pulled the covers up to my neck and watch my cute lover sleep. I pulled his small delicate body up to my chest. He snuggled up to me and rub his face into my chest. I smiled in replied and watch my lover sleeping for awhile before I fell asleep myself.

* * *

A/N:

Hoshi: Welcome back to Vongola War chatroom

*claps*

Ritszka: Man, I haven't updated in so long.

Hoshi: Well that's your fault.

Ritsizka: *ignores Hoshi* Man, I'm hungry.

Hoshi: Ritszka, are you even listening to me?

Ritszka: *ignores Hoshi again* Hey, Hibari get you lazy butt on stage.

*Hibari walks on stage*

Hibari: You do not command me, Herbivore.

Ritszka: I think I do, considering you walked on stage.

Hoshi: Ritszka, you should have said that.

Hibari: I'll bite you to the death. *pulls out tonfas*

Ritszka: Now, Now Hibari we don't want to get violent here. You might hurt someone with that.

Hibari: Why should I care? It's the herbivore fault who is in the way.

Ritszka: Ummm...that's a very good point.

Hibari: Hn.

Hoshi: Umm Hibari-san can you please put those away and sit down.

Hibari: Hn. *puts away tonfas and lays on the soft sofa*

Hoshi: So umm... Hibari-san what do you think of the story so far?

Hibari: Pathetic

Ritszka: what do you mean pathetic

Hibari: I only got to fight one time and those were weak herbivores.

Hoshi: He has a point there.

Ritszka: Yeah, but you know you are going to get in a fight next chapter right.

Hibari: *smirks* Oh and who would that be?

Ritszka: I'll tell you later. I don't want to ruin it for the readers.

Hibari: Hn.

Hoshi: Well, that's all the time we have.

Ritszka: Thank god cause I want to eat now.

Hoshi: *Sighs* Our next guest is Mukuro.

Ritszka: Yes, PINEAPPLE HEAD. *smirks evilly*

Hoshi: Till next time.


	11. Giotto and Tsuna date

A/N: Ritszka: sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I been busy with other stories and my computer suddenly broke down. So here the next chapter.

Chapter 10

Giotto and Tsuna date

As the morning sun rise in the sky and you can hear the birds sing outside the window. Inside the room laid two sleeping young burnets. But suddenly the door slammed open.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" said a voice. Giotto sprung up and glared at the yeller.

"DANM IT, G. WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP? I WAS HAVING A GOOD DREAM!" Giotto yelled back.

"It's already 12 in the afternoon. You two been sleeping almost all day." G said.

"Of course I will be asleep. I been up since 3 in the morning." Giotto said as G walked over to the two who laid in the bed. As he stood next to the bed he look at Tsuna who was still asleep.

"Damn, this kid can sleep." G said.

"Yeah, I know. That's the whole reason why he sleeping with me. I'm worried he would get rape or kidnap by someone if he is dead out like this." Giotto said.

"Well, wake him up so you can finally go out on a date. Oh by the way Spade siblings are coming." G said.

"Great that's just lovely." Giotto mumbled as G left the room. As soon as the door was closed Giotto shook Tsuna shoulder.

"Tsuna, it's time to get up now." Giotto said.

"Five more minutes Giotto." Tsuna moan.

"No, you have to get up now so we can go sightseeing." Giotto said. Tsuna slowly open his eyes and yawn. He then stretched his tired limbs and sat up.

"Good morning." Tsuna said.

"You mean, good afternoon." Giotto said.

"Oh. It's the afternoon already." Tsuna said.

"Yep and the two of us are going out to day." Giotto said.

"Umm where are we going?" Tsuna ask tilting his head slightly.

"You'll see." Giotto said as he kiss Tsuna forehead before he got out of bed. Tsuna blushed and Giotto just smirked in replied.

"Get dress so we can go get something to eat." Giotto said as he went to his wardrobe. He pulled out a blue shirt with a black wolf on it, and black slacks to match his shirt. Tsuna got up and went to his back pack and pulled out a orange shirt with the number 27 on the back of it and for pants he pulled out a pair a blue jeans. Tsuna then went to the bathroom to change while Giotto took the bedroom. As the two finish getting dress they left the room and headed down the stairs. The two walked outside and Giotto lead the way.

As the two approach the town they were greeted by the towns people. Once the towns people finish bugging the two, they finally reach an Italian restaurant. Giotto and Tsuna walked into the restaurant. The place had a nice aura to it. It had red carpets, crystal chandlers on the ceiling over each tables, huge windows, tan painted walls, pictures of nature all over the area, and other guest sitting in chairs. As the two approach the walk up to the front center, they were greeted by a man with silver hair with red bangs, his right eye was a bright red and the other a light sliver . He wore a white button up shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red tie.

"Hello Giotto-sama. It's good to see you again." the waiter said.

"As to you Koji. How is your brothers doing?" Giotto said.

"Well, Kenji and Recca are still at it." Koji said with a smile.

"Those two never seem to get along." Giotto said.

"Indeed they don't. They always argue with each other and I do try to stop them but they never listen to me. Anyways who is this?" Koji said as he looked at Tsuna.

"Oh this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He is new around here and I'm showing him around a bit." Giotto said.

"I see. Well then Tsunayoshi-san, it's nice to meet you. My name is Nebuyuki Koji. You can call me Koji if you like." Koji said with a smile.

"You can just call me Tsuna and its nice to meet you too." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Well then, I guess it's a table for two then. Follow me and I will show you to your seats." Koji said as the two nodded in reply. As they got to their seats, the two order their drinks. Koji then left and came back a few minutes later. He then took their order and left once again to tell the chef to make their food.

"Everyone here seems to like you a lot." Tsuna said.

"Of course they do. I been protecting this town for years many years." Giotto said.

"For how long?" Tsuna asked.

"Not really sure. I think around when I was 16. It's been so many years I can't remember." Giotto said.

"Oh. I been wondering if the superstations were like in the movies." Tsuna said.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"You know like those vampire movies. Stuff like that." Tsuna said.

"Well, Tsuna all of those are fake. You see Vampire can't die of sunlight or those other superstations like in movies. It's the same with other mythical creatures as well." Giotto said.

" I see. But can a human be change by a bit from a mythical creature?" Tsuna asked.

"So of them can but not all. " Giotto said.

"Like which ones?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, there's vampires and were-animals are the only ones." Giotto said.

"Were-animals?" Tsuna ask.

"Were-animals are werewolves, werefoxes, wereleopards, and some others." Giotto said.

"Okay. So none of the superstation works on mythical creatures and most are born being a mythical creature." Tsuna said.

"Yup. To tell you the truth I was born a werewolf. We can live forever if we choose to, but some choose to life as long as their mate is alive. If one of them dies, the other might continue to live of just kill their self to be with their mate." Giotto said.

"I don't really see the purpose in dying. I know it's just to be with their loved one but what about the children if they bare any or their loved ones might miss them." Tsuna said.

"Most mythical creatures tend to stay in hiding due to hunters like the arcobaleno ." Giotto said.

"Oh okay." Tsuna said as Koji walked up to them and gave them their food. After eating the two walked around town a bit. They then came across a pet store. Tsuna asked Giotto if they could go into to the store. Giotto nodded and the two walked into the store. The store had bunch of cages filled with animals, food, toys, beds, books, and other material for taking care of pets. As Tsuna looked at the animals he came across a small blond lion cub. The cub had bright orange eyes, a red and orange flame main on him. The small cub sat in the back corner of his cage, look as if he is trying to be as small as possible.

"Umm, you know I think this might be a good time to find your familiar." Giotto said.

"Familiar?" Tsuna asked.

"A familiar is a animal or creature who helps you out in battle. You have met my familiar long time ago but that was before you were reborn. You will remember in due time. But in the mean time why don't you pick one out and we'll see if she or he likes you." Giotto said.

"Oh. Okay. I was actually thinking of the lion cub there." Tsuna said pointing at the lion cub.

"Poor thing scared out of his mind." Giotto said.

"Yeah it is." Tsuna said.

"Can I help you Giotto-san?" a woman with brown hair asked.

"Umm yes, my friend here wants to see the little lion cub." Giotto said as he puts a hand on Tsuna head.

"Alright, just follow me and I will get in the cub in a second." the woman said as she led them to a small pen. Once inside the two sat down and the wait for the brown haired woman to come back. A few minutes pass and the lady came back with the small shriving lion cub. Open the door and sat the small lion cub on the floor.

"Here you go. Just tell me when you're done and I will come and pick him up." the lady said with a smile.

"Will do." Giotto said as the lady left them with the small cub. Tsuna bent down to the small cub, who was shivering like a leaf in the corner. He held his hand out and smiled at the lion cub. The cub looked up with his bright orange eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Tsuna said to the cub. The cub slowly got up and sniff Tsuna hand. He then lick Tsuna hand with his small pick tongue. Tsuna gently picked up the cub and sat next to Giotto. He gently put the cub on his lap and petted the cub soft blond fur.

"Hmm. He seems to like you." Giotto said.

"Yeah. His fur is so soft." Tsuna said as he continue to pet the cub. Giotto then started to pet the cub.

"Your right. It is soft." Giotto said with a smile. Suddenly the cub started to purr at the feeling of his fur being petted.

"So do you want to get him?" Giotto asked.

"But I don't have any money to get him though." Tsuna said.

"Who said you were paying? I'm going to buy him for you." Giotto said.

"No, I can't make you do that." Tsuna said.

"It's no problem Tsuna. I want to get him for you." Giotto said.

"But-"

"Tsuna its really isn't a problem in my budget. I have plenty of money and your past life also had money as well." Giotto said.

"Fine." Tsuna said.

"Good." Giotto said as he got up to called the lady over to them. When she came up to Giotto, Giotto told her that they wish to buy the small cub. The brown haired women nodded in replied and she told Giotto she would be right back to with paper work he needed to fill out. Giotto nodded and turn to meet Tsuna who was happily playing with the cub. He simled at the happy Tsuna until the women came back with the paper work. Giotto signed his name on the paper.

"So what are you going to name him?" the brown hair lady said.

"I was thinking Natsu." Tsuna said with a smile.

"I like it." Giotto said with a smile.

"So Natsu it is then." Tsuna said.

"Well, I need to give the cub a examination and clean him up. It would take at least 2 hours to do." the lady said.

"That's fine. We will come back for him later." Giotto said as he open the door to let Tsuna out. Tsuna gave the lady the cub and said good bye to the cub as the lady took him to the back. The cub mewled at Tsuna.

"Mama don't leave me." the cub cried.

"I kind of hate that the fact were leaving him here." Tsuna said.

"You know we he just like a your baby. Just like Lambo." Giotto said as he laugh.

"That's not funny. You know he sensitive right now." Tsuna said.

"I beging to think that cub thinks you his mommy." Giotto said.

"Actually it feels like I am." Tsuna said as he sigh. Giotto just laugh in replied.

"Okay, let's go to a cafe for a snack while we wait to pick up the cub." Giotto said. Tsuna nodded and the two left the store and went to the cafe, which was right across the street from the pet store. As the two walked inside, Giotto led Tsuna to a table. Tsuna sat down and looked up at Giotto.

"So what would you like to drink?" Giotto said.

"I just have peach juice and some ice cream." Tsuna said.

"What kind of ice cream?" Giotto said.

"Ummm Strawberry." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Stay here I will be right back." Giotto said as he went to the front counter. As Tsuna waited patiently for Giotto, three teenagers walked up to him. Tsuna looked up to the three teens. There were two boys and one girl. One of the boys had indigo hair that is shape like a pineapple, his left eye was red and the other was indigo, he wore a black jacket with a white button shirt, and black pants. On the right of him stood a girl that looks exactly like the pineapple hair male except he had a patch on her left eye, she wore a black shirt that says "Chrome" in indigo handwriting, and a black skirt to match her shirt. The boy on the left of the pineapple hair male had green hair that was cover with a frog hat thing, green eyes, he wore a black jacket with fur on the hood, black boots, and black pants.

"Oya oya, look do we have here." the pineapple male said.

"Umm, who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufufu, I am Rokuro Mukuro and these are my siblings Nagi also know as Chrome and my brother Fran." Mukuro said with a smirk.

"Oi who are you?" Fran asked as he look bored towards Tsuna.

"S-saw-da Tsu-nayoshi." Tsuna said.

"Oya oya, your Giotto lover. Kufufufu. Intresting." Mukuro said as he got closer to Tsuna. As Mukuro got closer to Tsuna but was suddenly was pulled back by Giotto.

"Mukuro, what the hell are you doing here?" Giotto said.

"Didn't my brother give you the message that I will be coming?" Mukuro asked sarcastically.

"No, G did and now you can leave." Giotto said coldly as he gave Tsuna his ice cream and drink.

"Kufufu, too bad I don't feel like it." Mukuro said.

"Aww to bad. Since you don't feel like leaving Tsuna and me alone. Well, I guess I will have to call Alaude and have his men drag you all the way to the mansion and have him tied up in the cellar room. Hmmm or I can always call the Vindice to come and get you." Giotto said smirking.

"Kufufu, Lets go Nagi, Fran." Mukuro said as he slowly disappear. Giotto sighed as the three mist users disappear. He sat down and began to drink his coffee.

"Umm Giotto who were those people?" Tsuna asked.

"They are Spades half siblings. They will be living with us for awhile until I send them on the mission." Giotto said.

"Oh okay." Tsuna said as he continue to eat his ice cream. After Tsuna finish his drink and his ice cream, the two headed back to the pet store to pick up Natsu and the pet supplies. Once they got the supplies for the small cub, the two headed back to the mansion. They place the bags in their room and took Natsu and his bowls to the dining area. They met up with the other and fed Natsu while they ate their dinner. Once they finish the two went to bed that night.

A/N:

Hoshi: Welcome back to Vongola War chatroom.

Ritszka: Yo dudes.

Hoshi: *Ignores Ritszka* Lets welcome Mukuro.

*Mukuro walks on stage*

Ritszka: OMFG IT'S PINEAPPLE HEAD!

Mukuro: Kufufu, You want a death wish do you?

Ritszka: Huh? I wasn't talking about you? I just saw this guy in the audiace having a pineapple hat.

Mukuro: You are such a liar.

Ritszka: Am not.

Hoshi: Who cares? Anyways so Mukuro what do you like about this chapter?

Mukuro: Well, I wasn't really. If Vongola didn't get in the way when I was so close to kissing my Tsunayoshi.

*Giotto runs on stage*

Giotto: WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU HE WAS YOURS?

Ritszka: Giotto kick his ass.

Mukuro: Kufufu I said he was mines.

Giotto: If you haven't notice this fanfic says G27 on it not 6927 on it. Now does it?

Ritszka: Mukuro he has a point.

Mukuro: Oh I can change that.

Hoshi: Umm no you can't.

Ritszka: Only I can and I say Giotto gets to fuck Tsuna.

Mukuro: Kufufu, You may get him in this fanfic but not Clam Chatroom

Ritszka: Actually he gets him in 2 other fanfic's that I'm been writing. So you only have him once with Hibari. Except Hibari has him twice more than you.

Hoshi: *sighs* Giotto get off the stage.

Ritszka: Giotto run to Tsuna and go fuck him now. Before Mukuro gets him.

*Giotto runs towards the door and runs to Tsuna.*

Mukuro: Oh no you don't. *runs after Giotto.*

Hoshi: Umm well, I guess that's it for today.

Ritszka: Till next time.

Hoshi: Our next guess is Reborn.


End file.
